


The Northwest Territories

by Basingstoke



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-05
Updated: 2001-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>birthday fic for mama deb</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Northwest Territories

**Author's Note:**

> birthday fic for mama deb

setting: the northwest territories...

Ray rubbed at his eyebrows. They crackled with ice. "Okay, you win," he said. "This is a lot colder than Chicago."

Fraser grinned, slowly feeding sticks into the fire. "I'm sure you'll become accustomed to it."

"Sure." Ray scooted a little closer to Fraser, pressing their shoulders and hips together. "Man, I'm cold."

Fraser looked at him, then back at the fire. He sat up a little straighter, paused, and finally put his arm around Ray. Which helped. A lot.

Ray watched the fire. Dief lay on the other side, curled up like a big furry pillow with his tail over his face. "Dief looks warm," Ray said.

"That's the advantage of a fur coat." Fraser's breath touched Ray's cheek as he spoke. Ray looked over and saw that Fraser was way closer than he expected.

"Fraser, are you putting the moves on me?"

"Me?" Fraser sat bolt upright. "No! Certainly not. I, er--no!"

Fraser's eyes darted around the campsite but always came back looking at Ray. Ray gave him the cop-eye, putting on his interrogation face.

Fraser deflated. "Yes. Slightly. I'll stop."

"You're a real maroon, you know that?" Ray said.

"Er, I suppose so."

"You could have done this in the warm." Ray slid his arm around Fraser's waist and pulled him as close as he could get. "What are we supposed to do out here?"

"Oh. Er. I hadn't really thought that far, Ray." Fraser touched Ray's back tentatively, then embraced him again as Ray leaned into his body. "I suppose I just thought..."

"Yeah?"

"About--" Fraser didn't finish his sentence. He touched Ray's face instead, turning his mouth up for a hot kiss.

"How long until we get to your dad's cabin?" Ray asked eventually.

"Another day, I think," Fraser said. He looked mussed. He looked good.

"Is there a bed?"

"There's a lean-to and some blankets."

"That enough?"

"Yes," Fraser said, and kissed Ray again.

the end.


End file.
